


Watching the sunrise together is totally not gay

by manciissuperior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nightmares, Or maybe it is, how do i tag help, my english sucks sorry, no beta we die like men, stargazing but not really, watching sunrises is not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manciissuperior/pseuds/manciissuperior
Summary: dream stays up all night, george has a nightmare, they leave and watch the sunrise together
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Watching the sunrise together is totally not gay

**Author's Note:**

> did i spend 10 mins figuring out what the title should be? yes.

The night's deadly quiet - yet loud -, only the sound of changing between the fast and slow typing could be heard. The time was... who knows? Maybe four am? Three?  
Apart from that, Dream was still stooping over his computer. He was coding for one of their upcoming videos - well, tried to code - but it didn't manage to come out the way he wanted it to. After a thousand tries, in the end, he decides that by today - really yesterday - it was enough, he doesn't need more. 

So, at four fifteen - 'Oh my god' as he would say - he turned off his monitor and slowly left the room that he used as his office.  
He slipped out across the living room onto the patio — as much as that one-and-a-half-square-foot area could be called a patio — and took a seat in one of the chairs around their small circular glass table. He looked up at the sky, which at this late hour was illuminated by the light of only a few stars from a distance, and sighed. After spending a few minutes outside, however, he started to get cold - which is not surprising considering that the weather had been stormy for a couple of days, and what was he expecting in the middle of September? -.When he started going back, he closed the glass door softly behind him, so he wouldn't wake up someone who was inside the house.  
He stood silently in the kitchen in the company of light gently filtering in from outside. He decided he wouldn't go to sleep, - why? 'at half-past four wouldn't be very practical - as he would say. 

Then he heard a few whimpers from the bedroom closest to the kitchen — George — whose door was wide open. At first, it was just a few smaller ones, then more and more of them - which is not very encouraging. Without knocking, he slid slowly into the room and then glanced at the bed where the said boy was sitting with a frightened face. He panted before looking specifically at the blonde, then when he did, his face softened.  
"Hi," George almost whispered.  
"Hi" smiled Dream "had a nightmare again?" he caressed his face, the brunette just sighed and nodded. “How about we distract your thoughts a little bit about it? As we used to, I know you don't like to talk about them and I don't want to force you to.” 

At four and forty, two figures stepped out of the stairwell, each with a cardigan on both of their shoulders.  
Little by little, they walked side by side in silence, both immersed in their own thoughts. George stopped crying a few minutes ago — what could be seen on his face — and they left right after.  
This was not the first time that Dream has tried to divert his attention from his various nightmares like this, - too often to call one of these outings unique.  
There was a small forest near their neighborhood, - with a clearing in the middle - they always went out there when something like this happened and the plan was no different today. Along the way, none of them spoke just like before.  
The clearing is not very large, but it is clean and quiet. That's what they needed. No matter how cold it was — thinking of September — Dream tardily took off his cardigan and spread it on the ground.  
"It may not be too comfortable that way, but I don't want you to catch a cold or something…"  
"Of course," murmured the brunette, "but you're sitting there, too. What you said also applies to you.” So, two men sat snuggling at each other on the top of an already shabby sweater on the ground used as a blanket. They both sighed softly, as if, in the eyes of both of them, the dream marched sullenly at the same time with silent footsteps. 

“Hey,” George muttered, “could you talk a little? About anything you can… “I love hearing your voice,” he smiled. "You can calm me down."  
“Of course my dear… Is there anything you specifically want me to talk about? Or do you just want to listen to my voice? For me, both are perfectly fine,” the blonde whispered as he passed one hand through the other man’s brown hair, George just slowly nodded. With this momentum, Dream began stroking his other arm with one hand — which he could reach — and his hair. He liked to caress the other's hair because it reassured not only the said boy but also him, and after an evening like this, they both needed exactly that.  
They watched the sunrise together - together? they were both half asleep — and were calmly enjoying the autumn morning slice that slowly besieged their faces.

Maybe two? It could have been three hours later when George woke up — he seemed to be fallen asleep before — and found himself in the blonde's arms. After a few blinks, he slowly looked up at the other's face and stroked it gently.  
“Oh, you… why didn’t you wake me up? You look as tired as I haven’t seen you in a very long time, ”he gently ran his fingers between the blonde strands and pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s forehead. "We should have gone home a long time ago - I'm sure you caught a cold." George slackly arose from the weak grip of the hands around him and held out his arm to his friend.  
"Come on Dream, let's go home. I’m sure we’re already at a time when we would have had breakfast a long time ago. You’ll be sick if you don’t sleep in a while, I know you well enough... ”  
Dream weakly grabbed George’s hand, stood up, and picked up his worn cardigan from the ground. 

They walked home - while holding hands - with heavy steps. Arriving, all their other roommates - who were awake at the time - sent them questioning looks.

They didn't answer any of the questions that were about them.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i didn't disappoint you with this fic(although it's short as hell-)! this was my first ever time to write something in english and i think it came out pretty okay to be posted here :D i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
